Ranks
Here will be the list of every single rank that's used in Notorious. Owner - An Owner, is well..the owner? They have no set restrictions and are mainly responsible for ensuring that Notorious stays updated, online and stable. An owner can give a player any rank that they wish, they do not need to meet the requirements. This rank cannot be earned. Website Developer - Website developers are individuals who are responsible for the reliability and stability of Notorious' website. A website developer is not involved in the staff team directly, and usually interacts with the owners, solely. A website developer has the powers of an owner in regards to the website, but does not posses any powers in-game. There are no set requirements on this rank, it is only given to individuals who have made direct contact with the owners, and have specified their skills in abilities in regards to website development. This rank can only be earned on the forums. Developer - A Developer is an individual that is responsible for releasing content and fixing issues for the server. This rank is only given to individuals that the owners deem to be worthy, based on their previous work with Java. Much like a website developer, a game developer usually interacts with the owners, solely. It is not their responsibility to be involved with the community. A game developer has the powers of an owner in regards to the server, but not posses any forums/website powers. This rank can be earned in-game and on the forums. Forum Admin - Forum Admins are the only staff members that are below owners. They are responsible for maintaining the Forums, keeping it updated and ensuring that bugs are fixed for player satisfaction. It is not an administrators direct responsibility to help the community, but it is their responsibility to stay involved. An administrator is generally considered the right-hand man of the owners, dealing with issues in their absence. Although, an administrator does not have the powers of an owner, and therefore cannot access critical files (both server and website). An individual can only earn this rank if they are deemed worthy for a promotion. This rank can be earned on the forums only. Game Admin - Soon To Come Forum Moderator - Forum Moderators are members of staff below Forum Admins. Forum Moderators have similar responsibilities in comparison to a to those above and they have necessary power on the Forums as they are deemed worthy enough to possess such. The Forum Moderator's job to the server is to keep the Forums clean and tidy, ensuring that people are following the rules. This rank can be earned on the forums only. Game Moderator - Game Moderators are the next staff rank below Game Admins. Game Moderators have similar responsibilities to an Administrator, but are granted less power in regards to commands and the staff ladder. The Game Moderator rank is granted to players that have proven themselves worthy to members of staff and the general community. This rank can be earned in-game and on the forums. Wiki Founder - The Wiki Founder is the creator of the site, they have full access to everything. The Wiki Founder's job is to ensure the information is accurate, up-to-date and player-worthy, fixing any errors that may pop up. They are dedicated into working on the Wiki and work hard for user satisfaction. This rank is unobtainable. Wiki Editor - The Wiki Editor rank is provided to those who wish to work alongside others to edit the wiki for Notorious. They are promoted by the Wiki Founder and are then part of the Wiki Team. They have the same job as the Wiki Founder, excluding site permissions. Veteran - A Veteran is a member who has consistently played Notorious and previous versions of the server (even by a different name). To earn this rank, you must be deemed worthy by a member of the administration. This rank can only be earned on the forums. Extreme Donator - You can view the Donator Benefits for a better understanding of this rank, the more you donate, the better. The Donator rank can be earned in-game and on the Forums. Super Donator - You can view the Donator Benefits for a better understanding of this rank, the more you donate, the better. The Donator rank can be earned in-game and on the Forums. Donator - You can view the Donator Benefits for a better understanding of this rank, the more you donate, the better. The Donator rank can be earned in-game and on the Forums. Graphic Designer - Graphic designers are members who create graphical pieces for Notorious and it's community. This rank is given to any player that has done so and is deemed to be of an appropriate skill level by administration. This rank can only be earned on the forums. YouTuber - The YouTuber rank is a representation of a member who produces videos for Notorious. These videos can include, but are not restricted to: trailers, progression logs, guides, PKing clips etc... This rank is given to any player that is deemed worthy by administration. A player who consistently posts videos related to Notorious can easily achieve this rank. This rank can only be earned on the forums. Streamer - The Streamer rank is a representation of a member who streams Notorious content. Users can stream on Hitbox.tv and gain popularity by advertising their channel name. When users are deemed worthy enough for the Streamer rank, members of administration will provide them with the rank on the Forums. There is no Streamer rank in-game.